1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus and an image processing method and, more particularly, an image forming apparatus adapted to save imaging materials.
2. Related Art
Recently, there is quite a high demand for reducing the amount of consumption of imaging materials such as toners and inks which are used in various types of image forming equipment. For example, for image processing equipment using toners, the amount of consumption of the toners has typically been reduced by sparsifying or quantizing pixels of an image to be drawn on a recording medium.
A technique that removes very small amounts of color components mixed in an output color and produces a high quality image output has also been proposed.